


In the Wolf's Arms

by red4leader



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 08:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16783399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red4leader/pseuds/red4leader
Summary: This was made in my creative writing class. I'm posting it so Flower can read it. :)





	In the Wolf's Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faritail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faritail/gifts).



> This was made in my creative writing class. I'm posting it so Flower can read it. :)

The dappling of sunlight swayed through the autumn-turned leaves above and lit the dirt path. A girl walked across it, stepping over the knotting of tree roots with familiar ease. In the crook of her arm was a handmade wicker basket the brunette had made herself. To prove it, she had even woven her name, Aria Stone, into the side with red thread.

Crimson cape flowing behind her in the cool breeze, Aria noticed the end of the forest was closer than she thought. _Must’ve accidentally got lost in my daydreaming_ , she thought a moment before her eyes focused on what was even closer to her.

A black mass standing to her ribcage loomed twenty feet in front of her. Bright, yellow eyes peered up at her through its thick fur, its wide, pointed ears atop its head directed toward her. An obsidian wolf stood across the width of the path, blocking her from getting to the town at the end of the path.

Frozen in fear, Aria stood stiffly and stared back at the creature. Oddly enough, it didn’t move toward her. Instead, the wolf sniffed the air in large puffs and lowered its head. It seemed like it was studying her. For some strange reason, Aria was almost tempted to approach and pet it.

Snorting as if it knew what she was thinking, the wolf lifted its head and trotted off into the underbrush, leaving the girl confused and slightly frightened on the path. Not entirely sure of what else she could do, Aria slowly started forward again. She made sure to watch for any movement from the bushes the wolf ran through, just in case.

By the time she reached the tiny little shop in the middle of the tiny town of Lupia, Aria had shaken most of her fear. She figured the wolf was just passing through – Lupia had never had an issue with wolves. _There’s no reason to be afraid of it,_ she concluded as she walked into the wooden store.

“Oh, Aria, right on time as usual!” the store owner, Maria, greeted with a wide smile. Maria had originally started up the little convenience store with her husband over a decade ago, but once she became a widow, Maria relied on Aria for help around the shop.

“Hey, Maria. What do you need me to do today?” she asked as she set her cloak and basket of lunch on the counter. She got an annoyed, tired sigh in return.

“The damn light is out and the town’s A/C units were shut off again. Luckily it’s not very hot yet,” Maria grouched as she bent over to grab something from the cabinets below the counter. “Would you be a doll and replace the light?” she asked, lifting the old, glass lightbulb.

Aria laughed lightly with a nod and took the small bulb. “No problem. Prop open the door while I grab the stool?” she asked, already walking backward toward the rear of the store. Maria waved her off and headed for the front door.

Aria searched through the back closet for a moment before she found the small step stool. Lifting it with one hand, she returned to the front of the store and set the stool down near the dark wall lamp.

As she was changing the bulb, she heard Maria welcome a customer. She finished up replacing the shade and turned her head to see who it was. Surprisingly, it was a stranger. They never had any of those in such a small village. Stepping off the stool, she picked it up and moved it over to the counter to see the newcomer better.

“Good afternoon, ladies,” the man greeted with a polite smile, “I was driving through and my bike broke down. There doesn’t appear to be a garage nearby, so I’ll have to stay here until the parts needed are shipped out. Any suggestions for the necessities?”

“Well, goodness, you poor thing. I have a spare room upstairs I can rent out to you for cheap. Lupia doesn’t exactly get visitors, so there isn’t a hotel for a while,” Maria explained with a sad look on her face. “I can tidy it up for you while Aria shows you around the store?”

Aria had been admiring the stranger as the other two spoke. His tan skin complimented his jet black, medium-length hair – which he had styled into a smooth swoop over the top of his head – and his light blue eyes seemed to look through her own olive ones. He wore a brown leather jacket over a green t-shirt and dark jeans. She felt a bit self-conscious in her blue, knee-length dress.

“Aria?” the man repeated, pulling her from her staring, “Pleased to meet you. My name is Lucian Griffith. Where should we begin?”

She blinked at him before clearing her throat and said, “Did you bring luggage? You can get all your basic toiletries here and some groceries, but the main things like clothing and meals would be found in other stores.”

“No. I had expected this to only be a day’s trip,” Lucian answered with a shake of his head. Aria hummed and nodded before she led him to the back wall.

“Sorry that you’re stuck in this boring little place. You can find a toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, stuff for showering, and some underwear. We have a couple of shirts to choose from, but not very many. Snacks and other miscellaneous things are toward the front,” she explained, pointing out a few of the items. When Lucian approached the toothpaste section, she said, “I’ll leave you to it. Maria can ring you up when you’re done. I’ll be close by if you need any help.”

She was about to turn and walk away, but she froze when he pinned her with those bright blue eyes. He gave her rather charming half smile before he replied, “Come now, Aria. If I’m to stay here for a while, I should make friends. I do hope the first friend I make is the girl men would write sonnets about the small curl of hair falling from her perfect bun.”

Aria was surprised to see his hand raise and twirl the said lock of hair around his finger. She watched him with wide eyes, stunned into silence, before he dropped the hand and turned away with an awkward clearing of his throat.

“I apologize, Aria. I overstepped,” he murmured as he grabbed a basket to put his chosen items into it, “I don’t know what came over me.” Finished with that section, he shuffled slowly through the aisles toward the front once again.

Aria followed him with her gaze for a moment before replying. “No, it’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting it. Or used to it…” she answered, then quickly continued. “It would be nice to have a fresh face to see. I can be your friend if you’d like.”

Lucian turned toward her, a pink shirt with _Lupia_ written in front of a full moon across it in his hands, and smiled with relief. She felt a warm flurry of butterflies in her stomach when he looked at her. “That would be great,” he replied, placing the brightly-colored shirt in his basket.

☽

The following weeks seemed to have passed in a blur. Aria had shown Lucian around the town and the forest paths to spots she found nice the first week. The second, Maria agreed to let him work a few days a week as partial payment for staying in her spare room. Life felt almost brighter to Aria, and she found herself practically running across the path to work in the mornings.

On the third week, Aria had just started to restock a bottom shelf of Tums when she spotted Lucian from the corner of her eye. She turned with a smile on her face and greeted him, even if she was sitting on the wood floor. He shot her a dimpled grin back, only partially dazzling her with his perfect teeth.

“Good morning, dear,” he answered, grabbing another box of new inventory, “I was meaning to talk to you today. Mind if I do it while we work?” Lucian pinned her with curiosity in his crystalline eyes. That time she really was dazzled.

“Yeah, that’s fine. What do you need to talk to me about?” she asked, glancing back at her work to make sure she was placing the Tums in the correct spot. She heard Lucian clear his throat before he continued.

“Well, I enjoy our time spent together at work, but I feel like it isn’t quite enough,” he began, “I would like to see you outside of this little shop. For dinner, perhaps?” He finished his box and turned his body toward Aria. When he started to shift awkwardly, the girl realized she was just blinking up at him in shock.

“Oh. Like a… date? A date-date? You? Date me?” she stuttered, pointing to herself weakly. She earned a light chuckle from him and he sat down beside her.

“Of course you. And yes, date. You’re a sweet, amazing, and a rather pretty person whom I’d like to get to know better. Though, if you don’t see me in the same light, I won’t ask you again. I’d never put you in an uncomfortable position like that,” Lucian stated with a soft look on his face.

“Oh no, I definitely see you like that,” she said a bit too quickly, placing her hand on his knee without thinking. She cleared her throat and took a breath to steady herself. “I would love to go on a date with you. Do you already have something in mind for dinner?”

“Yes, I had planned it a few days ago, actually. Maria helped me cook it up,” he replied, placing his hand atop hers. “If you’d like, you can head home and change. It’ll take me a few to set it up, so you’ll have time if you need it.”

With a giddy grin, Aria nodded and stood. “We close in a couple minutes, so I’ll go ahead and get my stuff together. Do you know where I live? I could meet you here if you don’t,” she rattled on, gathering the empty boxes. Lucian took them from her and chuckled once more.

“Yes, dear. I’ll take care of these. Now scurry along,” he stated with a hint of teasing in his smooth voice. Aria didn’t need to be told twice; she took off to the back of the shop, grabbed her things, and hurried off out the front door with a quick wave to Lucian and Maria.

She had made it home in record time and quickly stripped of her plain, cotton dress. She stood in front of her wardrobe in her underwear and stared at its contents. An annoyed growl came from her mouth when she realized she had nothing nicer to wear. Everything was too boring and he had seen all her clothes already.

With a sigh, Aria grabbed a checkered red dress and a solid, light green dress and turned to place them on her bed. She gasped lightly when she spotted a brand new dress already sitting on her blankets. It was a knee-length, blue dress with off the shoulder straps and little, white flowers across it. On top of it sat a note which read, “I want to see my friend be happy - Maria.”

Once dressed and her hair carefully pulled back into a messy bun, Aria went out to her patio to wait on her porch swing. The sun was still above the treetops, but a nighttime breeze was starting to roll in. She didn’t pay much attention to it, because Lucian had just appeared on the path from the woods. She stood to meet him at the steps.

“My, Aria, if you get any more beautiful, I just might have a heart attack,” he greeted, lifting a hand to help her down the steps. “Are you ready?”

Aria nodded and looped her arm through the crook of his elbow. “Couldn’t be any more ready,” she replied with a content smile, and he led her back down the path.

☽

Lucian had taken her to one of the quieter spots in the woods she had shown him when he had first arrived in town. In the center, protected by the leaves above, was a quilt with a large picnic basket sitting in the center. Two sets of plates, silverware, and glasses sat on either side of it. Once they had sat, he poured her some red wine and dished out a juicy steak, some salad, and a buttered bread roll. He said he wanted to practice a dish she liked.

The pair had talked well into the evening, and the sunset was just barely peeking through the trunks of the trees. Aria didn’t realize she was shivering until Lucian picked his navy blazer up from its spot beside him (she had appreciated seeing him roll the sleeves of his pale blue dress shirt up) and set it across her shoulders.

“Thanks,” she murmured with a soft smile, looking at the woods around them. Lucian glanced around too.

“Do you ever worry there are dangerous animals out here?” he asked suddenly, turning back to her. She thought for a moment before she shrugged and shook her head.

“Not really. There have never been reports of bears or cougars or anything,” she stated. “Though I saw a wolf not too long ago. Maybe he’s the one keeping them away.”

This seemed to get Lucian’s attention. He raised a brow and slightly leaned closer. “A wolf? And you didn’t run?” he asked. Aria couldn’t help but smile when she thought back to it.

“No, neither of us moved for a few seconds. He just watched me before he went off into the trees again. Oddly enough, I didn’t feel any danger from him,” she explained. She kept her gaze on his as he leaned in even closer.

“And do you feel any danger from me? We’re alone in the woods, after all,” he murmured with a light, amused twitch of his lips. Aria felt her pulse quicken when she noticed his gaze flick down to her own lips.

“No,” she practically whispered before their lips hesitantly met. It was only for a moment, but it was long enough for her to feel the warmth and softness of his skin and taste the remnants of the wine he had been sipping throughout dinner.

The clouds in the darkening sky shifted and the clearing was lit by the fading full moon. Lucian pulled back suddenly, and Aria opened her eyes to see a familiar yellow pair gazing back at her before an agonized scream ripped through Lucian. She jumped to her feet when he threw himself against the ground, his growing claws ripping the blanket.

“Aria, stay back,” he said, forcing the words out through the pain. He tore his shirt off, revealing a mass of black fur sprouting through his skin. As his bones started to snap, Aria stumbled back until she was pressed against a tree, watching with wide eyes.

After a few minutes, Lucian grew silent and stood. He towered a few feet taller than he had been earlier, his nose and mouth slightly stretched out into a small snout. Pointed ears sat higher on his head and a tail swayed behind his bare, furry legs. He stood on two elongated back paws and his back arched somewhat in order to keep his balance. He lifted a clawed hand toward her, yellow eyes looking at her with guilt in their golden depths.

“I’m sorry, Aria,” he murmured, his voice raspy and deep, “I couldn’t hold it back.”

Hesitantly, Aria pushed herself away from the tree and slowly began to approach the monster that was Lucian. She noticed how he didn’t make a move toward her. Lifting her gaze, she studied him carefully for a few moments before she sighed.

“You’re the wolf I saw, aren’t you?” she asked in a murmur. “I still feel no danger from you. You’re still Lucian.”

With that, she took the final step up to him and wrapped her arms around his soft, furry waist, her head against his muscular chest. Despite all the myths, Aria felt safe in the wolf’s arms.


End file.
